1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to enclosures for electronics and, in particular embodiments, recessed or surface-mount enclosures that mount in or on a ceiling, wall or other suitable structure, for holding one or more electrical devices or electrical components.
2. Related Art
Custom integration of electronics into houses, office buildings, schools or other structures has become a common part of new construction, as well as post-construction improvements. For example, electronic components (including, but not limited to, network routers, speakers, cameras, smoke/fire alarms, etc.) have been mounted in ceilings, walls and other structures, at locations where they can perform desired functions.
As the popularity of custom electronics integration continues to increase, embodiments of the present invention provide new and improved devices and processes for installing electronic devices and components in houses, buildings or other structures, in a functional, yet aesthetically pleasing manner, and that also allows easy access to the electrical devices or components, after installation.